Various training equipment exists for swung devices, such as baseball bats, golf clubs and the like. For example, U.S. published patent application no. 2016/0074728 (Chute Trainer Inc.) describes a parachute-type apparatus attached to a device such as a golf club. The apparatus may, however, provide inconsistent resistance through a swing as a result of delay in opening of the parachute. Further, when applied to certain devices (e.g. baseball bats) the apparatus may lead to improper swing technique, for example causing an athlete to initially drop the bat barrel, and later upper cut the swing to get the parachute to cause drag.
Another example of training equipment includes a “donut” weight (i.e. a ring slid onto a bat for added weight). This device also provides resistance to a player's swing when the apparatus is attached to the bat. However, the resistance is not present in certain steps of the swing. Further, the added weight may pull the bat down towards the earth as opposed to pulling back against the stroke or swing.